


Things Tony Wants to Forget About Steve Rogers

by SaturnSloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst??, Artist Steve, List, M/M, Or maybe it’s after tws?, Post Civil War, Some soft bits, i guess, idk - Freeform, lazy writing, plot who? never heard of her, plot?, would not recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: A list of things tony wants to forget about Steve Rogers.





	Things Tony Wants to Forget About Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> (I know real creative title)

 

 

 

 

1) the flick of his tongue against his lips as he concentrates on whatever he’s drawing on his notes. He likes to act like he’s paying attention even when he doesn’t know what’s happening. His eyes glance up at me when he remembers we’re in a meeting, he nods at me like he’s agreeing with what I just said. I was talking about how no one listens at these meetings.

 

2) He sings softly in the shower, Some old love song no one remembers. I think I heard my father sing it when I was little, only to himself, he said it reminded him of an old friend.

 

~~3) the hitch in his voice after being kissed, too stunned to talk~~

3) The homemade cards always signed with a different nickname I've given him

 

4) The way he would be so exited to watch a movie and fall asleep halfway through 

5) the way he panted straddling me in the training room ,After taking longer than necessary beat me. “You’re getting better” “ maybe I won’t let you win next time”

6)His laugh, more genuine than anything I’ve heard in a long time

 

~~) The look of pure love and devotion he gives Barnes. I’ve lost him before we’ve begun~~

**Author's Note:**

> ( my kinks writing random paragraphs without plot )


End file.
